


eyes closed

by disorderedorder



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (Very dubcon but no noncon here I can assure you), Anal Sex, Cuckholding(?), Daddy Kink, Dom Kylo, F/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Sub Ben, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, dom ben, dubcon, not triplet AU (aka Kylo and Ben are not related), one last warning for dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disorderedorder/pseuds/disorderedorder
Summary: now if I keep my eyes closed he feels just like youbut you've been replacedI'm face to face with someone new





	eyes closed

**Author's Note:**

> a little dubcon/consensual parter sharing for you all but my dear friend [An](http://baensolo.tumblr.com) especially.

It was honestly hard to believe sometimes when your boyfriend told you that he and his roommate weren’t related.

You’d met Kylo when you were out one night, one of the rare times you were talked into going out after work on a Friday. He had been like you, leaning on the bar and watching his friends pick up girls to take home while he played designated driver. You’d commented on his bottle of water in place of a beer, and he’d pointed out you were doing the same thing. After the realization that you were both the designated drivers, you’d clicked, and the following Saturday, you met up for lunch and a day date, without your sloppy drunk friends. Kylo had been surprisingly sweet for a man with his height and sometimes stern appearance, which was a welcome relief from your recent string of botched Tinder dates.

In your opinion, it was almost stunning how fast things moved between the two of you, since he was already inviting you over to his apartment within two weeks of your first date. Again, it was a welcome relief from, in your opinion, your streak of bad luck when it came to dates. But the first time you visited, you also met Ben, who looked so much like Kylo you almost called him that at first. They had the same dark hair, the same dark eyes, even similar moles and were close in height. Ben, upon closer inspection, had slightly shorter hair and he was also sporting a bit of stubble, and he didn’t dress nearly as nice as Kylo did. Your boyfriend had quickly introduced the two of you before pulling you into his room to be alone.

Once you two were behind closed doors, you’d asked if Ben was his brother, and even though Kylo must have told you no at least ten times, you still found it hard to believe. There was no way that Ben couldn’t be related to Kylo, not with the scarily similar appearances and mannerisms and speech patterns. After you’d rambled on about it for what had to be around five minutes, Kylo had asked politely, sounding slightly frustrated, to change the subject. Despite his denial, you still couldn’t help but have trouble believing him, going as far to look up both of them on Instagram to try and prove to yourself they weren’t related at all.

Still, the more you visited, the more you caught Ben looking at you, watching you when Kylo was hugging you from behind while you cooked, or running into him in the middle of the night when you came out for water. You and Ben never really spoke much, but when you did, he always sounded like he was trying to get you to do something with him rather than with Kylo, which you always turned down. Oddly, Kylo never told Ben to stop or back off you, he just glared at him until Ben eventually stopped talking and left the room.

You weren’t officially moved in with Kylo, but you might as well have been after around three months, since half your things were at his apartment and you spent most of your time there anyways. Ben wasn’t always around, but he was always there after around eleven at night. You learned later that Ben was a show bartender at an upscale hotel in the city, and some Friday and Saturday nights, he didn’t come back. During times like those, you usually didn’t see him till late Sunday afternoon, while you and Kylo binge-watched something together. Ben always looked rough, still wearing his clothes from a couple of nights ago, needing a shower, and usually needing an aspirin.

Usually, you and Kylo tried to be quiet during sex, for Ben’s sake, but after Kylo made a comment to you once about how apparently Ben liked to masturbate to the sounds of the two of you through the wall, you knew that your efforts were in vain. You suggested that the two of you should just fuck at your apartment, since it was just a block away, but Kylo brushed it off, saying that it wasn’t a big deal. Your curiosity was never sated by the fact that despite everything Ben did to seemingly annoy Kylo, the latter never really did anything to stop it, he just made comments to you.

Now, as you wait for Kylo to come back to the apartment, you wonder if Ben’s coming back later, too. It’s Friday night, and you know that he’s more than likely to go out after his shift at the bar is over, so maybe you and Kylo will get a weekend alone in the apartment like usual. Currently, it’s quiet, save for the sound of the dishwasher running in the kitchen. You’re curled up on Kylo’s bed, having already showered earlier, and watching something on your laptop. You wish Kylo would come home soon, since he had promised you earlier that you two could finish a show you’ve been watching, and neither of you would dream of watching ahead without the other.

One, two more hours pass, and while you’ve emptied the dishwasher and started a load of laundry, there’s still no sign of either of them, and you’re getting sleepy. You know that Kylo works late office hours throughout the week, but you didn’t think Snoke would keep him this late. You debate about texting him and saying you’re going to run and grab some things from your apartment, but ultimately, you decide against it, figuring that once he come back, you will. As the night grows darker, you begin to get sleepy, and it’s about ten-thirty when you shut your laptop off and set it on the nightstand. You know Kylo won’t wake you up, and you two can always stay up on Saturday to finish the last season of your show if you want. You tuck yourself into his bed, pull the sheets and comforters up to your chin, and fall asleep.

 

You wake, sometime later, to hands on your hips, and purring from behind you. You’re not entirely awake yet, but Kylo trying to strip you while you’re still asleep isn’t anything new. Somnophilia is a fairly new thing you introduced into your relationship some time ago, and while Kylo was initially hesitant, he hadn’t argued about it after the first time it happened. You close your eyes again, trying to go back to sleep, as you feel him pull your boyshorts down. The sheets and blankets are pulled away from you, leaving you a bit cold, but Kylo’s hands are warm as he massages your hips, then your ass, as he pulls you up a bit, exposing you to him.

You whine when he gets his tongue on you, lapping gently at your folds, suckling on your clit as he slides two thick fingers into you. Your fingers curl into the sheets as he purrs right against your cunt, the vibrations making you wetter as he sucks harder on your clit, eases his tongue inside you beside his fingers. His breath is hot against your cunt, his hair silky on your inner thighs as he continues to eat you. Your thighs are trembling and you know you’re about to start dripping onto his sheets if he keeps it up, but one practiced curl of his fingers inside you, brushing along your walls makes you cry out. Kylo laughs, a deep, mesmerizing sound as he grazes his teeth over your clit gently.

“Did I wake you, Babygirl?” he asks, and the change of nickname gives you pause. He’s always called you Little One, but maybe this is something new he wants to start calling you.

“No, Daddy,” you whimper as he licks you again, teasingly. “I was waiting for you.”

Kylo purrs, adjusting his grip on your hips with his free hand before pulling you back against his mouth more. “Good,” he says, muffled by your cunt. “You gonna cum on my tongue for me? Let me taste you?”

  
“Please, I want to,” you reply with a moan, grinding your cunt against his mouth as he flicks your clit with his tongue, spits on you a few times to make you wetter.

“Mmmmm,” he hums, letting you feel the vibrations. “Come on, Babygirl, cum all over my tongue.”

You cum hard with a gasp, trying to pull away from Kylo’s tongue as he licks and sucks relentlessly, trying to draw your orgasm out as much as he can. You know you’re dripping on his sheets when you feel him spank you twice, and you clench instinctively, knowing that in less than a minute, he’ll have your face pressed to the pillows as he pounds you for dripping on his clean sheets. Kylo growls as he slides three, then four fingers inside you, twisting and curling them, his thumb rubbing your clit and forcing a second orgasm from you as you clench around his fingers, drenching them in your cum.

“Can’t wait to fuck this tight little pussy until you’re cumming around me,” he growls as he pulls his fingers out of you with a filthy wet sound. You whimper, still trying to wake up, as you hear him sucking your wetness off his fingers, his other hand still holding you in place.

“Shirt off,” he says, sliding his hand up your back to pull at your bra strap. “And that, too. I wanna see all of you.”

You push yourself up, just enough to remove your shirt and bra to toss them onto the floor, before sliding back down and letting Kylo reposition you. He grabs your hips with both hands, forcing you to arch your back, your ass up, your cunt exposed to him entirely. You feel the head of his cock, slick with precum, nudging at your cunt, brushing over your clit, before he slides in all at once, not giving you a moment before his hips meet your ass, and he’s buried inside you entirely. You whimper at the feeling of his cock inside you, heavy and long and stretching you to the point where it feels almost impossible to be stretched any further.

“That feel good, Babygirl?” he asks with a purr, but he doesn’t give you a chance to answer before he grabs a handful of your hair and starts thrusting hard and fast, his other hand between your legs, teasing your clit. You’re gasping at the feeling of his cock striking your cervix with each thrust, convinced that he’s had a particularly bad day at work, because he almost never fucks you this hard when he’s starting out.

“Oh god, Daddy, I want to cum, please let me cum, I want to cum, please, Daddy,” you moan as you feel his cock dragging against your walls, slick and filthy-sounding as a result of your previous orgasms.

“Cum on my cock, Babygirl,” he growls, pulling your hair harder, rubbing your clit hard now, forcing you to cum a third time. “I wanna see you dripping when I pull out, understand?”

The thought of Kylo’s cum dripping out of your cunt, combined with his cock in your cunt and his fingers on your clit makes you cum hard, moaning his name. Your entire body goes hot, your toes curling as Kylo fucks you right through your orgasm. It’s too much all at once for both of you, and Kylo thrusts twice more before pulling your hips back to his, his cock twitching inside of you, and you’re filled with warmth a moment later as he cums. He hands grab at you, pulling you up and pressing your back against his chest, as he keeps cumming, and you whine when you feel it dripping out of you, back down his cock.

Just as you’re about to turn back and look at him, you hear the door open. You’re mortified that Ben would take it as far as walking in on you and Kylo, until you hear the voice from the person in the door.

“Ben, what the fuck are you doing with my girlfriend?” Kylo growls from the doorway. You feel the blood drain from your face, your entire body going cold as Kylo flips the light on. You twist around to see Ben, smirking at you, his hands still gripping your chest, holding you against him.

“Get off,” Kylo growls, and he grabs Ben’s shoulder, pulling him back, off the bed. As soon as Ben’s cock slides out of you, you whimper as you feel his cum dripping out of you onto Kylo’s bed. You reach down to stop the flow, but Kylo catches your wrist, his other hand sliding around your waist from behind. He nips your ear gently, purring, and you half expect him to tell you to get dressed so you two can talk.

“Come here, Little One,” he says, his voice soft. “We’re going to teach my roommate a lesson.”

He picks you up and lays you gently in his chair, before grabbing Ben’s wrist and dragging him to the bed, pushing him down and forcing him to stay.

“You want to be a part of this, Ben?” Kylo growls, and Ben has the dignity to look a little scared when he nods. Kylo returns to you, picking you up and placing you on top of Ben, your breasts pressing against his chest. Ben reaches up to touch you, but Kylo growls at him, a warning.

“You get to watch me fuck her, and then you’re going to clean my cum out of her cunt, understand?” Kylo asks, and when Ben doesn’t answer, Kylo grabs his cock, squeezes the base. Ben yelps and nods, and from behind you, you hear Kylo undressing.

Ben’s looking at you, still smirking a bit, and you know he wants to touch you and would if it weren’t for Kylo. You, on the other hand, are incredulous that he’d trick you, but you’ve also been wondering how long it would be before he’d try something like this. You can’t say you’ve never thought about asking Kylo for a threesome with Ben, or thought about what Ben would be like in bed, but you never imagined either scenario ending up like this.

“Filthy slut,” you hear Kylo say, and at first, you think he means you, until he climbs onto the bed behind you and grabs Ben’s chin with one hand. “Ran out of girls to fuck at your job, so you came back to fuck mine.”

Ben whines, and underneath you, you feel him getting hard again. His fists clench at his sides, and his eyes flicker from you to Kylo. You push yourself up a bit, using Ben’s chest as leverage, and get in the same position he had you in before above him as Kylo rubs the head of his cock against your leaking cunt. He’s hotter and a little thicker than Ben is, and as soon as he pushes inside, you whine, feeling him stretch you more than Ben did. His cock displaces Ben’s cum, leaving it dripping out of you onto Ben’s lower stomach. Ben moans needily as Kylo starts thrusting into you mercilessly and you start whimpering Kylo’s name.

“Did he tell you he likes being Daddy, too?” Kylo asks you, and you nod a little as Kylo slaps your ass. “He likes his ass plugged, so maybe when he’s done cleaning my cum out of your dirty cunt, I’ll let you ride him while I fuck his tight little ass. Does that sound fun, Little One?”

“Yes, Daddy, you answer in a moan, clenching involuntarily around his cock at the suggestion. Kylo laughs as you do, reaching between your legs below you to stroke Ben’s cock.

“Do you hear that, slut?” he asks Ben. “You’ll get your little ass filled and you’ll get to fuck her little cunt again while we watch you submit like the whore you are.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Ben moans, sounding needier than you do as Kylo begins stroking him faster, getting him fully hard as he pounds you, his cock feeling like it’s pushing all your insides out of the way to make room for him.

Kylo purrs at you, his hand coming down to rub at your clit while he thrusts into you. With a whine, you try and pull away, his fingers too rough on your still-sensitive clit, but it earns you a growl. You resign yourself to whining and trying not to cum too quickly as Kylo pinches and rolls your clit in his fingers, his other hand still stroking Ben.

“You want to cum, don’t you, slut?” he asks Ben, and Ben bucks his hips up into Kylo’s hand with a moan, his hands gripping the sheets so hard that his knuckles are flushed white.

“Yes, Daddy, please let me cum, I want to cum, please, please,” Ben moans, sounding even needier than you do when Kylo fucks you.

“Cum now,” Kylo growls, and as Ben cums all over his stomach and chest, you cum, too, clenching around Kylo, who’s still thrusting into you and stroking Ben, trying to get the last of his cum.

You’re shaky and weak from your third orgasm, but Kylo’s still rubbing your clit as he chases his own orgasm now, thrusting faster, harder now, the sound of skin slapping skin and the filthy wet noises of him sliding in and out of you now the only noises in the room. You feel his cock twitch inside you, and he’s grabbing your hips with both hands, grinding his cock inside you as he cums, trying to get deeper. You whine, feeling his cum fill you and then overflow, dripping out of you onto Ben’s stomach.

Kylo pulls out of you more quickly than usual, and you clench, trying to keep his cum inside you as you crawl up Ben’s body, until your hips are over his face and you’re facing Kylo. His hands finally go to your hips, pulling you down as he moans, his mouth closing over your leaking, soaked cunt. Kylo straddles Ben’s stomach as he kisses you, collecting Ben’s cum and the cum spilled out of you onto his fingers, pushing them into your mouth when he pulls away briefly. You lick his fingers, cleaning Ben’s cum off before Kylo kisses you again, his tongue stroking yours for a taste. Below you, Ben whines, trying to pull you closer.

“Come on, filthy slut, don’t you want to fuck her?” Kylo taunts him, and Ben moans something that could be a yes.

“Before I was with you, Little One, Ben and I used to do this all the time,” Kylo purrs at you. “We’d share a partner, and he’d be a cute little sub for the both of us. I guess he got jealous I wasn’t sharing you, hm?”

You moan as he purrs, nipping your lower lip and massaging your breasts in his hands. Your cunt is still wet, not from Ben or Kylo’s cum now, but simply from Ben’s oral, as he licks and sucks your clit, desperate now to please both you and Kylo. Your breaths start coming faster, and just before you’re about to cum, Kylo grabs your waist and pulls you off Ben. You both whine in protest, but Kylo positions you over Ben’s cock, and as he pushes you down, your whines turn to moans. You brace your arms around Ben’s head as he starts bucking his hips into you, feeling just as good as the first time. You notice Kylo leave, slipping into the adjoining bathroom.

“Fuck, Babygirl, I’ve wanted to do this for so long, I’m sorry I tricked you, but fuck, you looked so sweet laying there, I had to have my cock in your cute little pussy, I just wanted to see what you’d look like underneath me,” Ben says, his stomach and thighs tensing as he fucks you. “I want to do this all the time, though, I want you and Kylo, is that okay? Would you let me do that?”

“You’ll have to ask Daddy,” you purr at him, which only makes Ben moan louder.

Kylo returns from the bathroom, to rummage through his nightstand drawer, coming up with a thick black plug and a bottle of lube. He smirks wickedly at you before returning to his spot at the foot of the bed. He pulls Ben closer to the edge as Ben moans in anticipation, still fucking up into you. You feel Kylo’s hand on your lower back, and a moment later, you feel his fingers nudging at your puckered hole, slick with warm lube, and he presses one in, then two, working them in and out of you carefully, stretching you, before slowly adding a third.

He fucks your ass slowly with three fingers before withdrawing them, and you feel the plug nudging your hole a moment later, slick with lube. He pushes it in slowly, and you moan loudly, louder than Ben as it stretches you wide open. It’s nearly as thick as Kylo, and it feels like forever before the thinner base slides into you and Kylo taps it in approval. You feel so stuffed, so full like this, and below you, Ben’s face is slick with sweat, his eyes closed as he tries not to cum too quickly.

Kylo spanks Ben to get his attention, and as soon as you hear the slap, Ben’s eyes open, his pupils dilated so much you can hardly see the brown around the edges. You clench around him and the plug, making him moan, but Kylo pinches Ben’s inner thigh to bring him back.

“You’re about to get what you wanted, slut,” he growls at Ben. “My cock in your tight ass and her cunt wrapped around your cock. But you don’t cum until I tell you.”

“I won’t, Daddy,” Ben pants. “I want your cock in my ass, please, I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk, I need you—”

He’s cut off when Kylo slides two fingers into him easily, slicking him up with lube, and then pressing the head of his cock against his hole before sliding in slowly. Ben’s moans are interspersed with pleading and Kylo’s name as Kylo’s hips finally meet his. Kylo gets his hands under your thighs, guides you up and down on Ben’s cock as he purrs.

“Legs up,” he tells Ben, and Ben obeys, pulling his knees to his chest as Kylo settles you over them so you’re crouching over Ben now, and Ben’s calves rest on top of yours. Kylo hooks his arms over Ben’s ankles as he begins to roll his hips, thrusting shallowly. Ben’s breaths come out short as Kylo’s thrusts get deeper and faster, until he’s moaning Kylo’s name as Kylo nearly pulls out entirely before slamming back in.

Kylo peppers your back in kisses that make you shiver, and Ben’s hips are bucking up into yours much more slowly now, his pace now controlled by the both of you. You kiss his neck, his collarbone, his jaw as he tangles his hands in your hair.

“You want to cum?” Kylo asks Ben. “Then make her cum first.”

Ben wriggles his hand between the two of you, his fingers finding your clit and pinching hard, rolling and pulling and rubbing until you’re sobbing with overstimulation, cumming hard around his cock and soaking him in your cum. You moan Kylo’s name instead of Ben’s, and Ben tries to reach for you again, only to earn a growl from Kylo, whose thrusts have slowed again. You’re still clenching hard around Ben, and Kylo is thrusting torturously slow into Ben, purring.

“Come on, filthy slut,” he teases Ben. “Cum in her.”

Ben cums on Kylo’s command, and as he does, Kylo’s thrusts pick up again as he focuses on his pleasure alone now, pulling you up, away from Ben, and holding you against him, turning your head so he can kiss you. Ben is thrashing below Kylo, his hand pressed against your stomach, his other hand wrapped around your thigh.

“You want my cum in your tight ass, whore?” he snarls at Ben.

“Yes, Daddy, I want your cum in my ass,” Ben moans, and his stomach tenses as he clenches around Kylo.

Kylo thrusts into Ben one, two, three more times before he stills, growling quietly as he cums. His kiss turns softer, and he pulls you off Ben’s cock at the same time he pulls out. Some of Ben’s cum leaks out of your cunt onto his stomach, and Ben swipes his fingers through it, sucking his own cum off his fingers as Kylo pushes him further over on the bed, places you in the middle, and curls up behind you.

“What do you think, Little One?” Kylo asks you. “Do you think it could be you, me, and Ben, now? Do you think he’s sorry for tricking you now?”

You glance over at Ben, who’s still sucking cum off his fingers, and whose other hand is under the covers, his fingers buried in your cunt, coating them in more. You squirm a little, but you snuggle into Kylo, who wraps his arms around your shoulders.

“I think so, Daddy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> if you've made it this far, thank you for reading! I hope you liked this work as much as my others. a quick update: my parents returned from their vacation monday, meaning I'll be having a bit of a dry spell for a bit. but! please come and say hello to me on tumblr, either at [my main](http://loganclyde.tumblr.com) or my [writing-only blog](http://disorderedorder.tumblr.com). please leave a comment or kudo if you liked!


End file.
